


Reunited Never to Part

by EzmEmily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hellhounds, Kissing, Love, Lovers, Lucifer and you are lovers, Lucifer is a sassy motherfucker, Reunited and It Feels So Good, in demons ashs, killing demons is fun, long lost lovers, sex on the floor, you and Lucifer are bonded, you are the only living daugther of Eve, you were locked up in purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: You are the only living daugther of Eve, the Mother of Monsters. You can create, shapeshift, control the things that humans only thought real in their nighmares. You force yourself free and only care of fiding you lover. Who is heavans most hated and Hells true King. Lucifer





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SammysDove_CrowleysKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/gifts).



 

Dedicated to the wonderul and amazingly talented SammysDove_CrowleysKitten. Written since she was kind enough to write a request of mine, quite brilliantly I might add and I only think it right to return the favor. And we because we share a deep love of Supernatural's Lucifer. Thanks again love xxx

 

 

I knew he was here. I could feel him, he was close

That flithy pretender to the throne had him somewhere in this, my loves domain. He could try and hide him all he wanted but I will find him. I will tear it down brick from brick till he was at my side. And that false king was nothing but ash at our feet

His grace was calling me. It was such a strong pull that I had not felt since he was taken from me and I was locked away with my mother. For over a thousand lifetimes I could only feeling slight tingles that reasured me he still lives, but locked in that monsterous cage

I promised myself if I ever made it out of my prison in purgatory. I would get myself back to his side no matter what. I did not care how many of his brothers and sisters I had to slaughter, how many demons I had to torcher to find him. I swore to him I would be with him again

Thought the endless coridors I could hear voices. I shifted to another form and listened in

"Crowley is keeping somthing in there I'm telling you" A dark skinned demon spoke

The metion of the the false king made my blood boil, making me want to spill that demons guts for metioning his name. But not yet

"I don't know man" A light skinned demon spoke "His highness is going to be pissed when he finds out you took that key"

"What his highness don't know won't kill him" the dark skinned demon said waving the key like a child who stole a lollypop when his mother was not looking

The shock of the symbols I saw on the key almost made me rush in a kill every demonic thing living. They were the same as on the the cage that held my love. There was somthing behind that door alright. His grace was coming in strong from behind that iron door

An evil smirk crossed my vessels face as I came up with an idea

With a snap of my fingers I made heavy looking chains appear around my neck, hands and feet. They were as light as air, but these demon scat piles would not know

"Hey man did you hear something"

"Yeah one moment"

I had to contain a laugh as the light skinned demon came around the corner to see me chained up and seemingly helpless

He walked over and yanked me into the throne room. What should rightfully be my lovers throne

"Looks like we have a little gift for what we think is behind that door. I remeber our lord and master has a taste for virgin" he said as he took a deep sniff into my neck

"Yeah and if its not, I'm sure the hounds would love a new toy" the dark skinned demon said with a shark like grin

Ha. As if my loves hounds would harm me. I had a hand in creating them. I was their mother. Not that these soon to be dead fools knew

I was forced to my feet and shoved inside when the demon unlocked the door

When I saw what was bound, chained and gaged to a chair in the middle of the room. I nearly lost control

There he was, not his true vessel but this one was pleasing none the less. Spiked blond hair and eyes as cold and blue as winter 

His eyes met mine and I knew he reconised me and could not belive it. I could feel his grace full force now but it did not wrap around me as normal when we were close

Why?

"I knew it" the dark skinned demon smiled when the light skinned one look on in awe

My loves eyes went to them "Hi guys" he was able to say with the metal gag that was in his mouth. Whoever put that on him would beg for death when I was done

The demons walked froward a few pases leaving me behind them, as if they forgot my exsitance 

"My lord" the light skinned demon said dropping to his knees "I'm not worthy"

Luifer mumbled something but I could not understand because of the gag. Damn that gag. Infact the mere sight of my beloved broke my heart. He was chained and collared like a dog. They had the enochian symbols craved on every inch. This was hard to see, my love. Gods most powerful and beloved archangel. Helpless.

"We knew Crowley was up to something, the way he's been acting, and how he snuffed out everyone who was part of the cage project"

"Alot of us really don't like Crowley, he's very prancy"

"So we released your hound to create a distraction, to see what he was hinding"

The hound? They must mean Ramsey. The hell hound that was only loyal to me and Lucifer. I gritted my teeth knowing these filthy piles of cockroaches used our baby as a distraction. She was alone in the revolting world with nothing to eat but vile, discusting human meat. My poor baby

"We" the dark skinned demon said pratteling one yet some more

"We, hoped it would be you"

The dark skinned demon pulled they key he used to unlocked the door out of his pocket showing it to Lucifer proudly

"And we brought this"

Stupid little demon thought he was so clever that he pick pocketed his king without his knowledge

Lucifer mumbled so more rattleing his chains, reaching out his arms, presenting them to be unchained

"But. Before we er, let you out. We have a few, well I wouldn't call them demands exsactly. But"

Who the hell did this demon think he was. Demanding things from his creator and king. I wanted to paint the walls cell with the blood of these two, but I saw the familiar look in my loves eyes, he was planning

So I stayed put

\----------------------

I was close to snapping. Listening to this demons ridiculous demands. He did know that the second Lucier *agreed* to his requests and released him, he would be dead in two seconds flat

"Oh and lastly you will grant me one thousand souls per year. And you will anoint me the new king of the crossroads"

Oh I will love to anoint this demon. Anoint him with my loves angel blade though his heart

Lucifer shook his head mumbling that sounded agreeing, shaking his chained wrists at the demon

"Great. Hey Tommy want anything man" he said turing to he other demon

"The only thing I care about is making hell great again"

Where had I heard that before. I may have been imprisoned for millenia but I had ways of gaining imformation from earth

Lucifer grinned though his muzzle, giving Tommy his mumbles of aproveal

Finally the other demon started to unlock the chains that imprisoned my love

"There we go my lord" the demon said lossening the last of the chains and locks

Lucifer pulled them off, stretching finally free of the heavy chains

"Ahhhhhhh feels so good" he moaned in a high voice stretching his arms around his chest and neck

The dark skinned demon smiled and grinned with Lucifer. He must thought he just became his new best frined

And then in less then a second of freedom Lucifer grabbed the demon by his neck. He had an animalistic, fury in his eyes

"We had a deal" the demon chocked out

"Did we?"

Lucifer snapped his fingers and the demon was redused to nothing but ash. Lucifer coughed slightly waving the demon dust out of his sight

He looked at the other demon named Tommy and was about to snap his fingers again to making him into nothing but dust also, but he stopped

"Sorry kid, you understand right no witnesses or anything. And you kinda rough handled my queen over there" he said pointing to me

"Yes take me oh fallen one my life is your to devour"

There was an akward silance. Oh boy was he a total fanboy

"See now you made it weird" Lucifer said waiting one moment before he snapped his fingers and the demon known as Tommy was gone

I made the false chains vanish from my body and stood to the figure of my lover

He looked me over and smiled warmly at me

"Still so beautuful" he said holding out his arms form me to run to

I wasted no time I ran and flew myself into his waiting arms, crushing my lips to his frozen ones, gripping his vessle tighly in my arms. I was scared if I let go of him for a second he would be taken from me again

He gripped the back of my head, locking his fingers into my hair and I now attacked his neck with kisses

"I thought I'd never see you again" he whispered

 

PART 2 ?????

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

*I was waiting for this fic to reach 100 hits till I posted more. And you guys responded*

 

WARNING: I REGRET NOTHING

 

"I'm here now my love. I'm here and I'm never parting from your side again. If we do end up back in the cage or dead. It will be togther"

Lucifer grabbed me, hoisting me up making my legs wrap around his waist, he growled in pure primal desire as he placed open mouthed kisses on my neck and collar bone

As I felt my back being pressed against the stone wall I felt a hand that was cupping my backside though the flimsy cotton dress that my vessel was wearing, now going up my bare theigh. I groaned pushing more into his wintery touch

"I like the choise of vessel you made" he groaned into my ear, the words being spaced as he nipped and sucked on my neck "very pretty"

"I don't know how I came by it. I just remember waking up in it. I'm glad you approve my love. Because I kicked the soul out. This body is mine"

"This pretty, little virgin all yours"

"Pretty little virgin body for you to take" I hissed

Lucifer's hands slithered up my back and started to untie the ribbons at the the back of my dress that hold it togther. He pushed the fabric off my shoulders letting the thin fabric gather at my waist. My top half was bare to him. Lucifer's cold gaze intensified as he stared at my exposed breasts.

I unlocked my legs from his waist and pushed him away

"If I am to be naked. You are too"

I jumped on his ripping the outer shirt he was wearing off him. Lucifer forsed me to jump back to his waist before sinking in the middle of the floor. he was sat in the floor on leaning back on his knees, pulling my head down to kiss him. I was hard to rid him of his clothes when your lovers arms are blocking you form doing so

I pushed Lucifers arms off me, he leaned back on them looking up at me like a starving man, his eyes glazed over in a hungry look

I ripped the other shirt he was wearing clean off exposeing his vessels beautiful chest and stomach. It was then I noticed something was wrong, why his grace was not as strong as the other times I had been close to him

"Easy love, I like this shirt.....love?"

"What did he do to you. I don't understand" I said as I looked at his body horrified. That demon was going to pay

"What's wrong?" Lucifer asked

I traced my fingers lightly over the vessels ripcage, trying to figure out what that false demon king had done to my beloved

"This...this is not your true vessel"

"Ah yes there were complications about that my sweet. Why don't you like this one"

"It's not that. This vessel should not be able to hold you and yet I sence that this has been....improved. Enough so it can hold your grace

"What?" Lucifer asked confused

"That is not the worst my love. That demon may have improved the vessle. But he's.....trapped you in it. He can control you"

"What do you mean control me"

"I can see the symbols that are on your cage, he's put them on every cell of this body. He can make you do what he wants"

"So Crowley has made me his own personal sock puppet"

"That bastard did do us one favor. He fixed the vessel so you no longer have to go looking for a new one"

"I guess so. Vessel shopping is a real bitch" he laughed darkly

"My love" I said cupping his stubbled face making him look at me "This is old magic. But not as old as me. I think I can take the hold he has over you away, giving you control back without damaging the vessel"

"Try if you can, if you don't I'm sure one of Crowley's staff can help with some gentle pummeling" he growled

"No. That would mean I would have to leave you alone. I am not leaving to again"

Lucifer cupped my face and looked into my eyes loveingly "Try your best my sweet"

I closed my eyes and summoned all the dark magic I know to brake this hold this demon king had over him. The demon known as Crowley was going to know the true meaning of pain and torment when I get my hands on him. And so were the rest of the demon flith that followed him instead of their true king.

I could feel and see the symbols that were craved on my loves vessel wash away, like a stone contantly being hit with ocean waves. God may have made these symbols to keep him in that cage. But I have had the years and practice to uncode them. God had a few chinks in the somewhat impenetrable cage that imprisoned my beloved. I swore to myself if I ever figured out how to escape my prison I would have gotten him out of that cage before punishing both heavan and earth for the wrongs it did to him.

But I had no idea how I got out of the walls of purgatory that held me. All I remeber is a bright light and then waking up in this vessel. But a time to figure out how that happened would be for later. I had to break the set of chains that cockroach put on my angel

All at once I managed to separte the symbols made to control him and then cast them away. Nothing now would control my love again

"It has been done. You are free my love"

Lucifer swung me around and lowered me to the floor

"Let me show my queen how greatful I am" he purred

he snapped his fingers so we were both naked

"Beautiful little body" moaned Lucifer

"Not bad yourself my love"

He grinned like a shark before giving me one last searing kiss, his forked tounge playing with mine in a erotic dance

"I feel like the first time I took your virginity" he purred lowly as he started to kiss down my body

"This would be my first time I had sex in a human vessel" I admited. This was a very experinace for me. The things I felt in a human body were not like that other time I had been with Lucifer. Not that I did not like the way my body was reacting to his cold touches and hot kisses

"You mean I get to de-flower my own love again" he grinned "My sweet. Would that mean you have never exprianced a human orgasm"

"No"

"Well I have. You are going to enjoy this form what I have learned"

I was not mad that he just told me has had pleasure from another. When we were separated and thrown into own own torments. Our bond had been severed. Only now when we were feet apart we could feel it once more. All the time I was trapped I could not feel his grace or the other links he had to me. Some time I feared our ties that had been cut ment only one thing. He was dead. But here he was alive and well and more than ready to please his long lost lover

Lucifer gentely parted my theighs, that were coated with my arousal

"Before I have you. I want to please you. May I do that"

I nodded. My head clouded with lust and want

"You'll enjoy this" he grinned before vanishing from my sight between my soaked theighs

"Lucifer ...what are you....OH"

I gasped out when I felt his silver, forked tougue slip into my folds

"AH....OH...oh. What is this magic. It feels...OH..Amazing" I cried out gripping his blond hair

"You like that don't you kitten" Lucifer hissed before returning back to my wet entrance

He sucked, licked, nibbled and nipped at my soaked entrance "It feels so good" I moaned. I could feel this odd sensation burning in my womb. Was this the feeling that built up to a orgasm. if it was I did not want it to stop

"Don't stop my love....it AH, it feels too...OH, OH AH. GOOD" I screamed out the last word went the tight feeling in my stomach suddenly became undone and this wonderful, magical, delishious feeling rushed though me. Making me loose control. It happened when Lucifer sucked hard on my small little bud, that though the entire time had been throbbing pleasurably as Lucifer made his assult on me

"Oh...oh.oh" I panted not sure what to say. I was so over welmed by what my lover had done to me. It had never been like that. It was just...Wow

Lucifer travled up my body back to my face. He placed tiny, delicate kissed on the part of my body that were begging for his attention

He took one swipe of my left nipple that pebbled after his winter like kiss

"That my love was a orgasm" he chuckled down at me, stroking my face adoringly

"I hope you are ready for what I'm going to do to you next my sweet. But not here. I don't know about you but when I make love to my queen. I don't want to take her in a pile of ash from my dead minions"

He had a point. We were both covered in what remains of those two demons that brought me in here. Dark grey smudges and marks littered our bodies made sticky from the sweat he had gotten us both into. And he from the looks of him he was far from finished with me

*SNAP*

 

 

 

 


End file.
